


Burning Desire

by Slytherin_Princess10



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Conditioning, D/s, Discipline, Domination, F/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess10/pseuds/Slytherin_Princess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon catches the eye of Beth Greene at Club X. She wants to explore this new and exciting word of BDSM and she wants Daryl to be the one to show her the way. These relationships are not taken lightly, requiring an extreme level of trust, love, and most importantly, respect. Take this journey with Beth as Daryl helps her discover a whole new meaning to the word "pleasure".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay, super nervous about this one. I'm warning you now, do not read if you are not open to the idea of domination/submission or any BDSM activities.**

**My ultimate goal for this story is to portray a true D/s relationship, in a realistic way. Pretty much the opposite of 50 Shades which is almost pure abuse. This relationship will revolve around respect and love and trust will evolve from it. I only hope I am able to do it justice. Some of the things I include will be different for creative purposes, and just keep in mind that every relationship is different.**

 

 

_**"The darkest passions lie dormant inside all of us; waiting, sweltering, and pulsing with our every breath. It is up to us to awaken, mold, and stimulate them." - Author Unknown** _

 

Beth fidgeted in front of her mirror, pulling down the fabric of her shirt, hoping it would cover more skin on her pale abdomen. The shirt she was wearing was a black corset style crop top, not something she would have ever picked out for herself. She didn't even really consider her pants as clothing, as they were sheer black spandex leggings. Christy, her friend from school, had made sure to warn her to wear dark panties. On her feet were black high heeled boots that zipped up to her knee, and Beth felt like Bambi on ice whenever she tried to move in them. She was now realizing it had not been the best plan to allow her friend to pick out her evening outfit.

Hearing a knock on her front door, Beth slowly made her way over to it, trying desperately not to face plant. Opening the door to find the very devil she had been thinking of, Beth decided to skip the pleasantries. "I can't wear this!"

Christy scoffed, pushing passed Beth into the apartment. Beth took a moment to admire what her friend was wearing. She had on a white lace sleeveless corset, with her ample breasts spilling out the top. On the lower half of her body, she wore tiny tight black shorts, barely containing her ass, with fishnet stockings covering her skin leading down to black leather knee high boots. Christy speaking drew Beth's attention back up to her face, which had a dark layer of eye shadow covering her lids and a nude gloss on her lips. "You look great, Beth! What's the problem?" She put her hands on her hips, as if she was daring Beth to insult the perfect outfit she had picked out.

"I just feel kind of naked..." Beth trailed off, not sure of what more she could say without sounding like a snob.

Christy rolled her eyes. "That's kind of the point." She grabbed Beth, who barely had time to shut the front door, by the arm and pulled her further into the small apartment. Entering the bathroom, Christy shoved Beth down on the toilet. "Now let's take care of your make up." Beth held her tongue as her friend got to work on her face.

Twenty minutes, and a few touch ups, later, the transformation was almost complete. Stepping back, Christy handed Beth the mirror, urging her to take a look. Beth took a deep breath before peeking at her reflection, finding it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. It wasn't that Christy wasn't gifted at these things, because she really was, it was just that their styles were complete opposites. Her lips had been painted a shiny red, and there was layers of mascara on her eyes, with a glittery black lining her eyes. Beth thought she looked...older -- in a good way. For once, she didn't look like the girl next door, and for that, Beth was eternally grateful that she had Christy to help out with these kinds of situations. "Now we have to take care of your hair..." Christy tapped a well manicured finger against her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "I don't think we have to do much. Let's just take this out." She reached around Beth's head, pulling out the hairband that held her ponytail. The blonde hair fell in light curls over her pale shoulders, looking as if it had been already styled to. "God, I hate you and your perfect hair." Beth shrugged, it wasn't like she could help it.

With the final touches done, they were ready to leave for their destination. Club X was one of Atlanta's kink clubs, focusing on BDSM play. The pair was visiting for the night as part of an assignment for Beth's human sexuality class. When she originally began attending the university, majoring in nursing, she couldn't possibly imagine that this type of homework would ever come up. The assignment was clear, to visit the club as a guest for an evening, observe what goes on, participate if you want, and then write a paper on your experience. Beth was nervous, but she felt more comfortable going with Christy, who had previously taken the class and had even returned to the club a few times to 'play' on her own. There would also be a couple other familiar faces from her class in attendance. While her nervousness was taking hold of her body, Beth also felt a little excited, having been sheltered from things for so long, to finally live a little.

The two made their way out of Beth's tiny apartment, locking the door behind them, and made their way out to Christy's car. Climbing in to the little red Mini Cooper, they were off. The drive was short, the club being much closer to where she lived than what Beth had originally thought. The outside of the building was boring, hidden in plain sight. Beth wrung her hands as Christy exited the vehicle. "Hurry up!"

Beth sighed, getting out of the car. Christy linked an arm with her, providing the mental and physical support she desperately needed as she walked inside on wobbly legs. After entering through the front door, Beth's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Looking around she saw it was large and seemed to be decorated like a lounge. There were lavish couches, plush blankets, and rich wooden tables randomly scattered about. There were also guests all over the room, dressed in varying attire. Beth spotted her professor and pulled Christy in that direction. The professor, who preferred to be called Jane, greeted them warmly, thanking them for coming. They made small talk for a few moments, avoiding the elephant dressed in latex in the room, and pretty soon a small group made up of Beth's classmates had gathered around.

"Okay everyone, I just want to go over some rules with you before we really get in there." Everyone's ears perked up, the group listening intently. "We are here as guests tonight so I want you all to be on your best behavior. Be respectful at _all_ times. You do not have to stay in this group, feel free to wander, but note that any of the private rooms are off limits. There will be public scenes happening and you can also volunteer for a demonstration if you'd like. Don't worry, any demonstrations you participate in will be kept very mild. Part of the reason I want my students to come see this type of behavior, is not because it is taboo, actually it is quite the opposite. While you're observing, I want you to see if you can tell what type of relationships the people involved have. I think you will find that there is an extreme level of trust between most of these people. It is also important to remember that everything here is kept consensual." Beth was intrigued by the whole situation. She was not a virgin by any means, having participated in some of the dirtier acts herself, but this was uncharted territory in her mind. "So go enjoy, have fun, and be sure to keep an open mind." Jane smiled at her students, before leading them through a set of doors into an even darker room than the lounge.

Beth's eyes darted around wildly, trying to soak up as much information as possible. Christy left her side to go say hello to someone she apparently knew and leaving the innocent blonde to her own devices. She stood back, simply observing the people present. A girl Beth recognized from her class seemed eager to volunteer for a demonstration. She observed the girl talking with a man who Beth would guess was a member of this establishment, no doubt talking over what would be happening and the rules involved. From what she had learned from class, Beth knew that each act performed was very well planned out, both parties having to be open to what was involved, and safe words or actions must be established and acknowledged. The girl from her class signed a sheet of paper that the man had presented her with and then she was led over to a wooden table. The man made the girl bend over the edge, making it so her hands were gripping the other side. He then walked around, and put leather cuffs around her wrists. It was then that Beth noticed the chains attached to them, and she realized the girl was being strapped to the table. Her eyes widened a little, but she didn't look away. It seemed that most of the other 'beginners' in the room had always turned their attention to the demonstration.

When the girl was firmly held in place by both the wrist cuffs, and a strap over her back, the man walked over to a set of drawers, opening one up and digging around for something. He pulled out another strap of leather, and Beth was sure she saw some holes in it. Walking back around to the other side of the table, the man took his place behind the girl. Using his left hand, he reached over and pressed down firmly just below her neck, running his hand down her spine, over the curve of her ass, before gripping the hem of her tight dress and lifting it to expose her thong and cheeks to the anyone who happened to look their way. The man gently trailed his fingers over her naked flesh before removing his hand and striking the leather down in it's place. The crack that seemed to echo made Beth flinch, but the girl on the receiving end seemed to enjoy it, gasping and trying to push her butt higher into the air, begging for more with her body. Beth had been 'spanked' before, but not in this way. Her previous boyfriend, Zach, had liked their sex a little rough, as did she, but it was no apparent to Beth that he really had no clue what he was doing.

The scene continued on, with the girl frequently begging for more, at which point the man would stop, and wait for her to be silent again before continuing his assault on her body. Beth jumped a little, having to tear her eyes away when Christy reappeared at her side. "Come on, you can't just watch the same thing all night! Let's go look around." She wiggled her eyebrows, clearly more comfortable than Beth was at the moment. As her friend dragged her away, Beth couldn't help but throw another glance back over her shoulder at the scene taking place.

Being pulled farther into the building, Beth felt like she was getting sucked into the abyss, while Christy seemed to know exactly where she was going. "I want to show you something." She whispered into her friends ear. They stopped walking, for which Beth's aching feet were thankful for, in front of another scene. This one did not seem to be a beginner's demonstration. Beth's eyes were immediately drawn to the man present. She took in all of the details of him, fascinated by his image. He had shaggy dark hair that hung in his eyes, his mouth was held in a firm line, his expression impassive. On his body he wore a black long sleeved shirt, Beth noticing how well his upper body filled it out, and black pants. Her eyes stopped, landing on his feet. He wore black boots, but the most interesting part was that there was a woman there as well. The dark haired beauty was completely naked, her hands bound behind her back with rope. The woman's lips currently rested on the tip of his footwear, as she was waiting, perfectly still. Christy leaned over to whisper in Beth's ear again. "That fine specimen is Daryl, he's one of the doms that plays here. I _think_ the woman is Jaylee." Beth was suddenly envious of the woman, Jaylee, but quickly pushed it out of her mind, not having a clue where the thought came from. She tried to remind herself that the image was degrading, but then she remembered her professor's words about keeping an open mind. Instead of walking away like she had originally wanted, Beth stayed.

They both sat and watched, waiting just like the woman at Daryl's feet. Normally, Beth would feel embarrassed and ashamed for watching such an intimate moment, but reminded herself that the couple participating didn't seem to care, otherwise they'd be in one of the private rooms that Jane had told them about. Daryl had his arms across his chest as he looked down on the woman, and then he decided to speak. "Lick it." Beth felt like her knees went weak when she heard his voice, rough with a slight southern twang, and absolutely commanding. Jaylee did as she was told, tilting her head up and running her tongue along the shiny black leather of his boots. When Daryl was satisfied with the lubrication, he patted her on the head making Jaylee straighten up her body. He walked around behind her, undoing the ropes that confined her wrists. The woman let her hands down at her sides, waiting for his next order. Taking his place in front of her once again. Daryl pulled something out of his pocket, unraveling the material so that it was clear it was a pair of woman's underwear, most likely Jaylee's. "I want you to shine them..." The words were erotic, but Beth had no clue why. Perhaps it was the situation, or just the way that he had said them, but whatever it was, it was turning Beth on. "With these." The look on the woman's face was one that Beth wouldn't have expected. She looked like she was ready to open her mouth and start drooling at the thought of spit shining this man's boots with her own dirty underwear. Then again, so was Beth. It was not something she would have ever considered in a million years, but it was setting her body on fire. She actually felt as if she might have to start fanning herself.

Jaylee took the lacey fabric offered from Daryl's hand, and using the saliva she had coated the shoe in, she began to shine. She wore a look of determination, one that Beth was familiar with in other settings. It was then that Beth really began to understand that Jaylee got pleasure from obeying this man. Christy and Beth watched as the woman shined his boot, then moved on to the other. Beth didn't think she'd be able to rip her gaze away even if there was a nuclear explosion. When Daryl was content with the woman's work, he tapped her on the head again, making her straighten up her body once more. He ran a hand lovingly over her head. "Such a good girl." Beth felt chills run down her spine as she heard the hoarse words come out of his mouth. "I think maybe you deserve a little reward." Jaylee's eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. "Does my good girl want to suck my cock?"

The woman nodded frantically and Beth could feel a wetness starting to pool between her thighs. "Yes, sir! Please!"

During the entire exchange, Daryl's expression remained blank. It was obvious, even to a newbie like Beth, that this man didn't have to try to be commanding, he just _is._ He had a woman, literally on her knees at his feet, begging him to let her go down on him. "Since you've been so... _well behaved_ , I think we can arrange that." Reaching down, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard member. Beth's eyes widened, her mouth began to water, and the throbbing between her legs had gotten stronger. It was certainly impressive, much bigger than any man she had ever been with and definitely much nicer to look at. "Open your mouth." Jaylee, again, did as she was told. Daryl put a hand on the back of her head and guided his dick into her warm inviting mouth. "Use your tongue." Beth's eyes zeroed in on the woman's mouth as her tongue began to swirl around the sensitive skin. He briefly closed his eyes, the pleasure building inside of him, before looking back down on the eager woman before him. Only when his cock was dripping with her spit did he speak again. "Now I want you to suck it like the little slut you are." Beth was suddenly rendered breathless, the dirty words affecting her more than she thought possible. Jaylee hollowed out her cheeks, committed to engulfing his dick in her oral orifice. "Take all of it." Impressively, she did. Relaxing her throat, the woman swallowed the entire thing down her throat. The added mass was visible in her neck as she violently took breaths through her nose.

Beth felt as though her body was literally overheating, not being able to stand another second of this. It felt like she was being tortured, and she needed to clear her mind. Grabbing Christy by the hand, she began pulling her back towards where they had originally entered. "Okay, I think I've got what I came for!" Her voice was high pitched, squeakier than normal.

Christy let the smaller girl pull her, even though she knew she could stop it at any time. "But we just got here!"

Beth shook her head as she rushed back through the lounge and out the front door. "Nope, I think I've seen enough for now."

Christy yanked her hand free, pulling her keys out of her small purse. "Alright, jeez, we can leave." Beth was immediately grateful but she did hear her friend mumble something under her breath that sounded vaguely like the words 'buzz kill'.

When she was finally back at home, stripped of the revealing clothing, all snuggled up in bed, Beth tried to clear her mind of the images from earlier. She tossed and turned trying to get her aching body to calm down, but it was pointless. Knowing there was only one way to take care of this problem, Beth reached over and yanked open the night stand drawer, pulling out the un-intimating little pink vibrator. Turning it on, Beth closed her eyes and pictured everything she had seen earlier, teasing herself with the hard plastic. Imagining he had been speaking those words to her, Beth's world shattered around her as her muscles clenched, toes curling into her sheets, finally finding her release.

 

**PLEASE let me know what your thoughts are on this! Also, if you see any major inaccuracies, as I did take some artistic liberties with this story, please let me know and I will promptly change it!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**I urge you all today, especially today during these times of chaos and war, to love yourself without reservations and to love each other without restraint. Unless you're into leather. And then, by all means, use restraints. - Margaret Cho** _

A few days after the little field trip, Beth sat in her pharmacology fundamentals class surrounded by her fellow future nurses. Normally she was fascinated with this subject, loving to see how simple chemical mixtures could treat or cure disease, but today, and for the last couple days, she could not concentrate for the life of her. She zoned out about her teacher went on about the pharmacokinetic phase, her thoughts drifting to the beloved flashes of the images of that night at Club X. She squeezed her legs together trying to make the pulsating subside as she pictured what that woman had done with Daryl -- for Daryl. _Daryl._ She had to suppress the pathetic sigh that threatened to escape her lungs. It seemed her feelings became jumbled whenever she thought about him, which had been frequent. One part of her told her she was being obsessive and silly, clearly she needed therapy. The other part of her, the little devil on her shoulder, told her that she was so captivated because it was something she truly wanted, way down deep in the darker side of her. Something inside of her had awakened, and it's appetite would not be satisfied with just a couple of memories. No, she needed _more._

"Ms. Greene?" The professor calling out her name had effectively shocked her, cooling her mind and body as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head. It was now she regretted sitting up front, and for rapidly becoming the teacher's pet in all of her classes.

She cleared her throat, trying to regain some composure, before answering. "Y-yes?" The stutter made her want to smack a hand to her forehead, making it obvious she had been lost, off in her own daydream, not listening to the lesson.

The professor raised her eyebrows at her usually well prepared student. "Would you care to tell us about phase one of biotransformation?"

Everyone in the room now had their eyes on Beth, making her feel as if she were on display. Under normal circumstances, she would have been mortified, but with her new state of mind, it didn't phase her nearly as bad as she would have previously thought. "Um...biotransformation...phase one...yeah." She searched through the figurative filing cabinet in her mind, trying to recall any information from the reading she had done. "Um...so biotransformation, otherwise known as metabolism...happens mostly in the liver." She was trying desperately to occupy the time with random snippets she could remember, hoping the teacher would forget the actual question. She knew it was a long shot. She could faintly remember something about phase one, so she took a shot. "The drug is changed to an active form?" It wasn't meant to come out like a question, but apparently she was lacking the confidence in her intelligence she usually had.

The professor nodded at Beth's guess. "Yes, more or less. I suggest you brush up on the material again, Beth. Maybe go back over the assigned reading." Beth nodded, knowing it was true and her teacher only had the best intentions in her heart.

Beth tried her best to focus on the lecture for the rest of class, sometimes letting her thoughts drift back to that darker place for a few seconds. When they were dismissed, Beth packed up her notebook into her purse and made her way, practically skipping, to the psychology building, very much looking forward to her human sexuality lecture.

Making her way inside the relatively small hall, Beth took a seat in the middle, pulling her book back out of her bag. Most of the students here took their notes on laptops, or just recorded the lectures for later, especially in morning classes, but Beth always preferred a fresh crisp sheet of paper and a ballpoint pen. Her eyes drifted around the room as students filed in, picking random seats spread throughout the room. She saw the girl from Club X, the one who had offered herself up to be publicly spanked, and Beth flushed as she recalled the image of her classmate's bare buttocks on display, marked red from the mild beating.

When Jane, the instructor, entered, everyone stopped their idle chat, turning their full attention on her. "Good afternoon everybody!" The teacher's tone was perky. It was obvious she enjoyed her job, and getting up and coming to work every morning. Beth could see how that would be the case, having a job that was so different from the norm, always evolving, and certainly interesting. Students mumbled out greetings in response. "So, some of us went on a little field trip, for which you will receive extra credit if you complete the paper on it, and I wanted to know if you guys had any questions, thoughts, or concerns about what you saw." She paused, giving students the opportunity to speak up. Everyone looked around the room, waiting to see if anyone was going to participate in the discussion. "Come on, don't be shy." Beth held her breath as her hand to seem to take on a mind of it's own, as it slowly made it's way into the air. Jane smiled, loving it when the students decided to get involved. "Yes, you there, what's your name?"

"Um, it's Beth." All eyes were once again on her.

"What's your question, Beth?" The teacher walked forward, closer to all of the students.

"I was just wondering...how healthy could it possibly be to want to engage in those," she paused, looking for the right word "activities." She wasn't about to admit that she was asking for her own personal knowledge, not for the purpose of the paper. The whole concept of domination and submission had seemed to completely consume her world in only a few days time, and surely that was abnormal. Beth had found herself wanting to do things that she hadn't even given a second thought in the past, and it was making her question her own identity and more importantly, her mental health status.

"That's a very good question, Beth, and the answer to that is often wrongly assumed." Everyone in the room seemed to scoot to the edge of their seats, leaning their bodies forward as they waited to hear what the teacher had to say on the topic. "Under the right circumstances, this type of behavior, in terms of sex, can be healthier than your average, run of the mill activities. There was actually a study done that showed that people who engage in so called 'kinky' sex are psychologically healthier than those who don't. It showed that people participating in BDSM scored better in certain areas, showing they were more open to different ideas, more sensitive to rejection, and are more secure in their relationships. And there are many theories on why this might be." The explanation had shocked Beth, as it was definitely not what she had been expecting to hear. Jane elaborated further on the subject, getting the feeling that more was needed to be said. "For those who are new to the idea of this, I strongly urge them to explore the different scenarios, as long as it's with the right person...or people. You might just find something that you truly enjoy."

Beth's bravery with asking such a question seemed to give the others the courage they needed to ask their own questions. Another student, a boy, raised their hand and the professor called on them. "We should just go out and try it? How could that possibly be safe?"

"Another great question. That's not exactly what I meant, let me elaborate. Safety should always come first. There are certain things that should be put in place, to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Before participating in any type of play, the people involved should sit down together and go over what they are both okay with, and where the line should be drawn. Safe words absolutely need to be established, because sometimes the word no doesn't mean no in these types of scenarios. Think of it like red light, green light. Red light means everything needs to come to a complete stop. Yellow means you're coming very close to crossing a line, so please slow it down. Green means you're okay with whatever is happening. It's a simple way of knowing exactly just how far your partner is comfortable with going. Also, if this is something you're totally new to, then you would generally want to pick someone with some experiences, preferably someone who has attended lessons, because even something as simple as tying someone up can be extremely dangerous." Beth was overwhelmed with the knowledge she was gaining. The student who had asked the question was nodding along as Jane gave her explanation, genuinely interested in gaining information on this subject.

Another girl raised her hand. "Isn't the whole thing kind of degrading? It sure seems that way."

The teacher smiled, shaking her head. "Ah, another common misconception. It's only degrading if you let it be. Healthy relationships, and this is not exclusive to BDSM, should have a certain level of trust and respect. It may seem, as an outsider looking in, that the person doing the dominating is in complete control. This is not true. Like I was saying before about safety, all of those involved have a say in what's going on. They participate in these things because it's what turns them on, what they enjoy. Some people are just eager to please." The instructor winked. "But in reality, it goes deeper than that. Some people might have total control over everything in their lives, and it's a way for them to unwind and relax when they theoretically give up some of that control. You may see it as degrading, but we don't want to judge anyone who believes it's not. Not all people are going to be interested in the same things."

The questions seemed to keep on coming after that, people asking about new things, others wanting clarification. One question in particular drew Beth's attention. "Do the doms and subs ever fall in love with each other?"

The teacher nodded eagerly. "Well, of course! They're people too, aren't they?" She joked. "Sometimes people in already established relationships decide to incorporate this into their lives, and for those who don't start off already 'together', it is absolutely possible that they fall in love every now and then. It's human nature. But that doesn't mean that every one of these relationships has love involved."

Class was coming to a close, but the teacher chose one last question to end with. It was from the girl who had done the demonstration Beth had witnessed. "Are there any other places, besides Club X, where we can explore these options? For research purposes, of course." Students chuckled around the room, while the girl asking simply smirked. Beth quite liked the excuse she had used.

When class was over, Beth waited behind, watching everyone leave before she walked to the front of the room, approaching the professor. "Ms. Jane-"

The teacher interrupted her. "Just Jane, please."

"Jane, I was just wondering. If we needed to return to Club X, to get some more information for our papers, do we need to get on a list or something?"

"Usually, yes, but if you just tell them you're from my class if anyone asks and you'll be fine. They're one of the more relaxed establishments in town, which is why I choose that one to take students to."

Beth nodded. "Okay, uh, thanks." She turned to walk away, taking a few steps before turning around once again, making the instructor look up from gathering her things into her leather briefcase. "I might not even go back, I was just asking just in case I did need some more examples." Jane nodded, a knowing smile on her face as Beth turned around to exit, only then realizing how very obvious she had been. She made a mental note to try and keep her cool, something she was not well versed in. Still, she felt the need to try. While she was keeping a _very_ open mind about new things, she didn't want to go announcing to the world just how open her mind was when it came to the subject of submission.

Beth rushed off campus, making her way to her favorite hole in the wall sandwich shop to meet Christy for lunch. The bell above the door dinged as she made her way inside, and Christy waved from a booth she had claimed for the two of them. Beth threw her bag down and slid in, across the table from her friend. "Sorry, I'm late. Had to stay after class."

Christy shook her head. "Not a problem! I just ordered your usual for you." She slid a paper wrapped sandwich over to Beth.

Beth's stomach growled as she eyed the food, grabbing it to unwrap. "Ugh, thanks. I am starving."

Christy hummed. "Mmhmm, you're practically wasting away." Her tone was dramatic, and the words were accompanied by a sigh, poking fun at the girl.

"Oh, shut up." Beth bit into the sandwich, loudly moaning as she tasted their special pesto spread on her tongue. Christy raised an eyebrow at the sounds coming from her friend's mouth. Seeing the look she was being given, Beth responded. "What? It's good!"

Christy put her hands up in mock defense. "I didn't say a word." Beginning to unwrap her own sandwich, she pushed to find out what Beth had been up to in the last few days since they had visited the club together. "So, how was class?"

Shrugging, Beth swallowed down the bite she had been chewing. "Pharm was a bust, I pretty much zoned out the entire time and got caught doing it." Christy chuckled at that, picturing it in her head, knowing it was a rare moment for the wide eyed teacher's pet. "Then in human sex we had a discussion about BDSM."

Christy dropped her sandwich back down on the paper and rubbed her hands together. "Ohh now we're getting to the good stuff."

"You're insatiable." Beth rolled her eyes at the woman across from her.

"Yes, but you knew that already. What'd you guys talk about?" Picking the sandwich back up, she took a bite.

"Mostly just questions from the class...talking about the safety and such...how common it is to want to partake." Beth licked up a bit of mustard that had fallen onto her finger.

"More common than you would think." Christy would be the one to know that as Beth's only known friend who had dabbled in that particular lifestyle.

"I mean, I guess it _is_ pretty intriguing..." Beth looked down at the table as she spoke, a pink tinge taking up residence on her cheeks.

"What? Sweet little innocent Beth Greene is _intrigued_ by a kink?" Her voice may have raised to an above acceptable level.

"Shh! Everyone will hear you!" Beth tried to shush her before anyone could really hear what they were talking about. Even if she didn't know anyone here, it would still be mortifying.

"I'm sorry, can I just have a moment to digest this information?" Christy would never pass up an opportunity to gently make fun of Beth. It was just a little bit too easy, making her feel uncomfortable. "Just tell me, are you being serious right now?"

Beth put her hands in her lap, nervously twiddling her thumbs, feeling like such a cliche. Finding the nerve she needed, she answered the question. "I'm completely serious. I think I'm obsessed. I can't think about anything else!"

Christy put a hand over her heart, and her face looked as if she was about to start crying fake tears. "My baby, all grown up." Beth felt like her eyes could roll right out of her head, having to put up with her friends dramatics. "Seriously though, good for you." The blonde was not exactly surprised to be hearing this from her friend.

"I was thinking...I might go back there." Beth felt comfortable enough with her soul sister to share such private information, not trying to cover up her true reasoning. "Kind of see what's the big fuss." She knew what the fuss was about, she felt it inside of her, her mind and body just seeming to crave submission. It would be hard for her to pretend she was some innocent little girl when she found herself wanting to experience such things, things that she would have turned her nose up at a week ago.

"Oh you've got it bad girl, I can see it on your face." Beth's flushed cheeks rapidly changed from pink to bright red, wondering if she could possibly be so obvious. "I think it's good though, if you really can't stop thinking about it, you should try it. Either you satisfy your need, or you find you don't really enjoy it and move on." Christy shrugged, acting as if the whole thing was know big deal, but to Beth, it most certainly was a big deal. Perhaps her friend had a point though, maybe it was such a big deal because it was unfamiliar, and her opinion would change if she really did experiment.

"I guess you're right." They each took another bite of their food, Beth swallowing hers down first to try to subtly ask Christy another question. "So how much do you know about Daryl?"

Christy almost choked on her food as Beth spoke. "Of course you would ask about Daryl. He seems to make all the girls get googly eyed."

Beth didn't like the feeling in her stomach at hearing that. "So, he's pretty popular then?" Christy shrugged, and the action made Beth want to grab her by the shoulders and shake the information she was holding out of her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, it's not like he plays with every woman there. He just has a way of making them fall at his feet." Her friend winked for good measure, emphasizing her little joke she was so proud of. "I honestly don't know all that much about him. Just that he plays there with a few different girls, and that apparently he's amazing. I've really only seem him do public scenes a couple times, I think he likes to stick to the private rooms. But from what I've seen, he really is _that_ good. I'm not an expert though, so don't take my word for it. Maybe you should see for yourself." Another wink.

After lunch, Beth returned home, busying herself with the light housework and homework assignments and before she knew it, it was after eleven. She took undressed and crawled into bed, snuggling under the fluffy duvet, making her own little cocoon before falling into a deep sleep.

The next day, Friday, passed by quickly. Beth always spent the last day of the typical work week volunteering on the pediatric floor at the hospital. Not only was a great way to get in good with the people at the hospital, for when she finally graduated and became a real nurse, but she also loved spending time with the kids there. It didn't matter if the child had been there for three months or three days, Beth treated them all equally, like they were a part of her family. She had a variety of tasks she could do while volunteering, but she always tried her best to spend as much time with the patients as much as possible, most of them having parents who worked, meaning they were alone a lot. Many times Beth would end up staying long after she was supposed to go home, much like tonight. Glancing at her watch, she noticed it was now just after eight, she had stayed a full two hours late. She quickly said goodbye to everyone and left, making her way home to get ready and wait for the night to begin.

Showering felt amazing, as she was able to wash off the germs from the hospital while also refreshing her energy and clearing her head. Getting out, toweling herself off, Beth looked over the selection of clothes she had to choose from for tonight, thanks to Christy dropping some choices off for her earlier in the day. She scrutinized every piece of fabric, knowing she had to get her outfit just right, and finally decided on a fairly simple black dress, that when she put it on, made it look like she had much more impressive cleavage than normal. The fabric gripped her body, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, and it stopped at the top of her thighs and she wondered how exactly she'd be getting in and out of her car. She was able to find some shoes in the back of her closet that would work -- black patent heels that were just as skinny, but not as tall as the boots she had worn the other night, which hopefully meant she wouldn't look drunk while she walked.

She once again left her hair down again, remembering what Christy had said about her God given waves, and she once again applied mascara, covering her lashes in black gunk, and attempted to line her eyes using the black pencil, but she was sure she ended up looking more like a raccoon than some sex kitten.

Beth was all nerves as she left the house and made her way to Club X. On one hand, she hoped Daryl would be there so she could proposition him. On the other hand, she hoped he wasn't present, giving her a reason to chicken out. She found the building with ease, her memory not failing her. She stood outside of her car, staring at the structure and pushed herself to go inside.

It was obvious why the human sexuality class field trip was usually on a week day, because on Fridays the club was packed. The lounge was now full of people and once confined in the space, Beth felt like she could hardly breathe. She swallowed down the bitter taste in her mouth and began her search for the man she had come here for. It suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea what she was going to say to him. She hadn't even met him for Christ's sake. " _Fuck."_ She thought to herself. She was now one hundred percent certain she was going about this the wrong way.

With any courage she had now gone, Beth was going to turn around to leave when she saw him. He looked so normal, so different from the last time she had seen him. He was sitting on one of those plush red velvet couches, once again dressed head to toe in black, and he was chugging a water bottle as another man sat beside him, talking to him. She moved towards him and with each step the shaking of her hands increased in intensity, so she balled up her traitorous fingers to try and minimize the tremors.

Stopping close to him, on the left side of his body, both him and the man looked up at Beth from their positions on the couch with slightly raised brows and curious eyes. The other man present hit Daryl on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "We can finish this later." Daryl looked at him, giving a single nod before returning his attention to Beth.

"You're Daryl...right?" The words came out all wrong, but she couldn't take them back now. She knew exactly who he was, but didn't really want him to know that. Once again having to remind herself that they had never actually met. She didn't even give him a chance to answer before she was continuing, afraid she'd somehow lose her voice within the next five seconds. "I'm Beth, and um...I...well...shit, this isn't coming out like I had planned....well I didn't even really plan anything...oh god, shut up...I'm sorry, I'll just leav-" She was silenced when Daryl put a single finger up to her lips, effectively stopping her mid word.

"Beth, was it?" She nodded, thinking she was about to faint from feeling his rough finger on her delicate lips. "Was there something you needed?" Out of context the words would have sounded rude, like he was brushing her off, but in this situation, he was guiding her in the right direction. And boy, did she _need_ something.

His finger left her mouth, giving her the opportunity to respond. Before she could even comprehend what she was saying, the statement left her mouth. "Dominate me."

**Ohh, I'm evil. Cliffhanger, right? Now, before you assume I'm just going to disregard all of my research and make Daryl throw her down and take her right there, I ask you to have a little faith to wait and see what happens next. I promise, I am doing my absolute best to portray this in the right light.**

**Penny for your thoughts? Just kidding, I'm broke, so leave a review if you want but don't expect payment.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**"You know what charm is: a way of getting the answer 'yes' without having asked any clear question." - Albert Camus** _

　

_"Dominate me."_

The brief and slight widening of Daryl's eyes was the only real reaction Beth was able to catch, otherwise the man remained straight-faced. Beth's breath caught in her throat, her body deciding between making her word vomit turn into actual vomit, or fleeing.

Daryl opening his mouth to speak drew her attention back. "You're new around here. Ain't that right?" Beth nodded, knowing she was completely transparent. "Thought so." He continued scrutinizing her under his heavy gaze. "You got guts though, I gotta give that to you." In stereotypical fashion, he raised his hand to the hair on his chin, rubbing it between his fingers. To anyone else, it would look like he was analyzing, calculating, focusing on his thoughts, but to Daryl, it was his anxious habit, and this girl was most definitely making him anxious. She was different from the other women here, and as soon as she opened her mouth, he felt desire for the woman standing in front of him.

"I know, I just...I didn't really think of anything to say beforehand. It just sort of came out." With her hands at her sides, Beth's fingers made their way to the hem of her barely there dress, using it as an anchor, something for her to hang on to.

"If you're so new around here, why'd you come to me, a complete stranger?" Her answer was something he was _very_ interested in hearing. The use of the word come should have been normal, but it made Beth feel incredibly dirty, and she reveled in it.

Though now she felt even more unprepared than she had before. She wondered how it was possible that she had actually decided to go through with this, and how she had not even considered the fact that he might ask that question. "Well...I mean...I came here the other night with a group...and I saw you, with that woman, Jaylee?" She paused, waiting for confirmation from Daryl. When he nodded, she continued. "I...uh...oh god this is so embarrassing." He wouldn't say it out loud, but Daryl was enjoying seeing the girl so nervous, turning him on in ways he had never experienced, not with anyone before. "To put it simply, I was just really...interested, I guess you could say." She could think of a million other words that would be better fitting, but they would also come off as incredibly creepy, even in her eyes. "My friend, she comes here every now and again, and told me you're name."

"That still doesn't explain why you came to me." Again, there was a word, one so innocent, but so not when used in the right context.

She took a deep breath. "Well, after your...act...piqued my interest, I just got these...urges." It was official. She was mortified beyond the belief. She was honestly surprised she was still able to get words out. Daryl sat there staring at her, looking as calm as could be.

"Urges?" The word fell from his mouth, going straight into Beth's ears and travelled all throughout her now extremely aroused body. He wanted clarification that Beth wasn't sure she could give. The room was sweltering, Beth could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and she was fairly certain she was no longer breathing and that at any moment, she would black out.

She managed a nod and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her mind was blank. Snapping her mouth closed, she shut her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Opening her mouth to try again, words managed to make their way into the air between them. "It...turned me on. A lot, okay? God, this is awful." She hadn't actually meant to let that last statement out, but it seemed once she started going she just couldn't stop. Beth put her hands over her heads, hoping it would shield her from feeling any more humiliation. When she removed the hands from her face, there was Daryl's chest, blocking her view of anything else. Tilting her head up, she found herself looking into his beautiful eyes. Blue ones, she found out. She felt her whole body go rigid, the feeling of him so close drove her insane.

This girl was different, very much so. Sweet, honest, nervous and so _real._ She seemed innocent, but he wondered how true that was when she had just flat out asked him to dominate her. Even with how uncomfortable she was, she stood her ground, able to face him while she admitted such things.It was obvious to him that she would be a natural submissive. Curious would not be an adequate descriptor when it came to how Daryl felt about her right now. He needed to find out more. "Would you like to go get a cup of coffee with me, Beth?"

Was her mind betraying her? Had he really just asked _that_ of all things? Even if it seemed slightly ridiculous to her, there was no way in hell she was going to turn him down. With a nod of her head, Daryl grabbed her by the hand, the physical contact once again electrifying her, and he led the way to the exit of the club. "You should take your own car," as much as his body wanted to be near her, his head was telling him this was the best plan of action. "I'll meet you there. The diner, just a couple blocks down on Fifteenth St. You know it?"

"Uh, yeah." She was somewhat stunned that he wasn't going to give her a ride, but it was really much safer to take her own car instead of getting into a stranger's. She had to keep reminding herself of that, while she knew who Daryl was, she didn't know him at all. They went separate ways in the parking lot, and once inside of her car, Beth realized what was really happening. "What the fuck am I doing?" She asked herself. Before she had arrived to the club, she had been so focused on her nerves that she hadn't thought of what might happen if Daryl actually accepted her request. In her mind, it seemed all fun and games, but in reality she had no idea what it would be like. Her thoughts were once again all over the place, driving to the diner, while going over her options in her head. Deciding that she really did want to hear what he had to say, why he had invited her for coffee, Beth got out of her car and entered the diner, finding Daryl already sitting at a booth towards the back. She thought he might look out of place in the diner, but in fact, he looked right at home as he smiled at the grumpy looking waitress, a look Beth had yet to receive from him, and the waitress smiled right back. Beth was pretty sure he could charm the panties off any women.

Walking over, she realized how entirely inappropriate her outfit was for this establishment. She fought the urge to pull the dress down, cringing at the thought of the late night dining guests thinking of her as something along the lines of a street walker. Daryl looked up at her as she approached, and she noticed his face looked much softer now. She slid in, across the table from him, and neatly folded her hands in her lap, trying to do her best at keeping herself from fidgeting. Daryl was staring at her, not quite smiling, but also not expressionless like before. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" What? Was this actually happening? Wasn't he supposed to tie her up and endlessly tease her? Spank her until her butt was black and blue? She must have been more open with the looks on her face than she intended, because Daryl seemed to catch on to her confusion. "I'm pretty open to considering your request, but m'not just gonna jump right into it. You're new, I get that, but that ain't how it works...at least, it ain't how it should work."

Beth's mouth fell into an the shape of an o. "I guess I looked pretty stupid back there."

"Nah," Daryl shook his head "definitely not stupid." Beth bit her lip, trying to remind herself that obviously he saw something he liked, otherwise she wouldn't be sitting here with him. "Just a lil premature." Her face might now be permanently stained red, but what she didn't know was that the blushing was something Daryl found extremely attractive. "I just want to get to know ya, even if it's just a little bit. Whatever you're comfortable sharin'."

Beth didn't really know where to start, not exactly sure what sort of information he was looking for, so she just started talking, hoping she was giving the right information. "I grew up on a farm." Daryl raised one of his eyebrows at this, imagining Beth slightly younger, the innocent farmer's daughter. It was an intriguing image. "I have one sister, she's older. My brother, and my mom, they died in a car accident when I was fifteen." Her eyes trailed down, staring at the table. Even though it was years ago, the pain was still fresh in her heart whenever she thought of her deceased family members. "My daddy, I'm real close to him. We talk on the phone at least once a week, sometimes for hours." Daryl felt relieved to hear this. She didn't have daddy issues, not like most young girls that came looking for some fun, and that would make things much less complicated. "I'm in college, uh, studying to be a nurse." Immediately there was an image of her, dressed up in a sexy nurse costume, but he quickly blinked it away, knowing this was not the time. Beth shrugged, "I guess I'm just not sure what you want to know."

The waitress came by with two cups of coffee, smiling at Daryl, ignoring Beth, even as she set the steaming mug down in front of her. Daryl thanked her, and turned his attention back to Beth, hoping the waitress would get the hint. She did, walking away, but not before eyeing Beth, all dolled up in such a place, with a look that clearly screamed 'slut'. Beth furrowed her brow, feeling very self conscious. The man across from her must have been more perceptive than she had thought as he spoke up. "You look fine, don't worry about it." Beth was slightly stunned, but she nodded a long, mumbling a quick thanks. "I'm a firefighter." She looked up to meet his eyes once again, surprised at his innocent confession. It wasn't something she would have expected. In fact, she hadn't really ever thought about what he might do for a living. It wasn't obvious just by looking at him what his career would be. If you glanced at his attire, and paid attention to his demeanor, you could see him as the CEO of some big corporation. If you looked at his face with early lines, or noticed his hands, calloused from work, you could picture him in some general labor job. Thinking about it now, his work seemed to suit him, from what she had seen so far. In this position, he would be respected, helping people, while still doing the hard work. "My ma, she died too, when I was pretty young. Burned down our house with her inside of it. So I guess becoming a fireman was inevitable."

"Do you like it? Seems like it'd be scary." Beth heard herself ask before she thought about it.

Daryl nodded. "It can be, but I do. I do like it. It's something I'm good at...get to help people without really having to interact with them." The statement was odd to Beth. How could this man possibly be antisocial? She hadn't seen any of that so far.

"It's nice to find something you're good at, isn't it?" Again the words seemed to flow right out of her mouth. Her mind had subconsciously become more comfortable around him, just sitting to talk without any pressure. "That's what I love about nursing. I mean, sure, I have my self doubts just like anyone else, but I think it's what I was meant to do. I get to help people _and_ interact with them." She smiled, somewhat shocked she had been able to tease him a little. The comment even put turned up the corners of Daryl's mouth -- he was amused. "Look, I know I'm being really forward, and saying I'm new to this would be an understatement, but I'm just going to be one hundred percent honest with you. I want this. I need to experience it. I can't think about anything else and I know I won't be able to until I actually get to try it. There's no guarantee I'm going to like it, in fact, I may hate it, but I need to find out for my own sanity." She paused, gathering up the courage to continue. "I don't really know why I chose to ask you. The most I can say is that, from what I saw the other night, you seem to know what you're doing, and I responded to that. So call me crazy, or whatever, but that's how it is."

Daryl was impressed with her. He didn't know many people who would be willing to admit such things, especially in such a public place, but Beth was able to. It showed him this was something she had been thinking about, something that she might really want. He was willing to give her a chance. He pulled a napkin out of the chrome dispenser, and stopped a waitress, thankfully not theirs, and asked her for a pen. "Keep it, hun." She said as she dropped it on the table and walked away.

He began scrawling something on the white paper cloth before passing it over to Beth, and her mind recognized it as a website. "I want you to do something for me. Go home, go to that website and follow the instructions. It's a list...various activities that people participate in. You gotta research it a little bit, figure out what you're okay with doing. Don't freak out when you see it, even I ain't doin' everythin' on that list." It made Beth wonder just how many things could be on that list. "I want you to be sure, that you know what you're getting into. Do as much research as you can. If you still wanna continue with this, then meet me back at the club next Friday. If you don't show, I'll just assume you changed your mind. I'll answer any questions you still have and we'll see where it goes from there."

Beth nodded, trying to take in the information as her mind exploded with a million different thoughts. "O-okay." The conversation must have been done, which was fine with her overloaded brain, because Daryl got up, throwing some money down on the table to cover their barely touched drinks and said goodnight to Beth before walking out. She sat there for a few minutes, a smug smile on the waitress' face as she thought Daryl must have dumped Beth or something along those lines. Getting up, she grabbed the napkin and made her way out to her vehicle, heading home to immediately get on her computer to start her research.

Once inside her apartment, Beth quickly shed her clothes, scrubbed the makeup off her face, and put her hair in a ponytail. Pulling on a camisole and sleep shorts, she climbed into bed with her laptop. Opening it up, she grabbed the napkin from her nightstand, studying it as she waited for the computer to power up. When the screen lit up, showing her desktop, she opened her browser and typed the letters into the address bar. The page loaded and Beth's eyes immediately began scanning. Her body hummed with excitement as she read over the list. Apparently she was supposed to decide what things she wanted to explore, and which ones she refused to even try. It explained that a soft limit was something she wasn't quite sure about, but would be open to trying. A hard limit was a flat out no. Glancing over the website, she immediately noted some things that would be a hard limit for her, but there were other things, more subtle ones, that made Beth open up a new tab, pulling up Google, hoping she would be able to educate herself.

After she completed her list of hard and soft limits, after rating them on a scale of 1-5 on how badly she wanted to try thing, arousal was pulsing through her veins. Once again the night would end with her pulling that little pink vibrator out of her nightstand drawer, allowing her body release it craved.

Almost a week had gone by, and it was now Thursday, just one day left until she was supposed to meet Daryl at Club X. When class was over, Beth stopped by Christy's house to pick her friend up so they could head to the mall. There was a specialty store there, where Beth would hopefully be able to find something new to wear for tomorrow night.

Beth nervously looked through the selection, not really seeing anything that caught her eye. Christy, however, looked like a woman who had a thousand dollars to spend, complimenting everything they had in stock. She held up a pair of fishnet stockings, ones that would go up to the thigh ending in lace. "You have to get these!"

Beth studied them, and realized they weren't actually so bad. She wanted to step outside of her comfort zone, really look the part. "Those are nice."

"Nice? They're hot! If you don't get them, I'm buying them for you anyways."

Beth laughed, grabbing the stockings from Christy's hand. "I'll get them."

She ended up finding a black skirt, one that she'd have to be careful in, or else the bottom of her butt cheeks would be on display. She also found a satin green corset as a top, which even Beth could admit looked great when she put it on, as it squeezed her waist so tight, accentuating her natural body shape. When they left, Beth's mind had opened up just a little bit more, as she looked forward to putting on the clothes, ones meant just for Daryl.

The next twenty something hours passed by quickly, with her mind constantly focusing on all the different things that he could do to her, making her volunteer work on the pediatric ward a little awkward. She left right on time that day, going home to shower and get ready. Pretty soon she was on her way, walking out the door.

Standing in front of the entrance to Club X, Beth took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself, ready to give herself over to Daryl.

　

**Am I kind of evil for ending it there? I think so.**

**Reviews please please please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm backkkk!!!**

 

**"Without discipline, there's no life at all." -- Katharine Hepburn**

Beth had a feeling that she looked more like an insecure teenager, who was trying to appear much older and sluttier than she really was, rather than some confident sex vixen. Walking inside of Club X had felt new and terrifying, even though it was definitely not her first time there. However, this would be the first time she would be participating in 'play', so she figured that was a good enough reason for her knees to shake and for goose bumps to erupt on her pale skin.

Standing in the lounge at the front of the building, she nervously pulled at the hem of her skirt, cursing the outfit that had made her feel so sexy while she was privately tucked away in her apartment, but now made her feel naked in a room full of strangers. Her eyes quickly scanned the dimly lit space and when they landed on Daryl, the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach got a little worse. He was dressed in black once again, the tips of his shaggy brown hair hitting the collar on the simple button up that covered his impressive upper body. It wasn't the appearance of him that grinded on Beth's nerves, it was the woman he was talking to Beth recognized her immediately as Jaylee, the girl that Daryl had been playing with when she had first visited the club. If she hadn't already been feeling self-conscious before, she definitely would be now. The woman, with her flowing dark hair and perky round breasts, made Beth feel even more like a little girl playing some sick game of stripper dress up. He hadn't noticed her standing there like a fish out of water yet, meaning Beth did have the opportunity to escape while she had the chance, but instead of running, she took a deep breath, forcing her doubt to go away, and walked towards them. Daryl put his hand on Jaylee's arm, and the simple action seemed so incredibly intimate in Beth's eyes. There was a sudden surge of jealousy that jolted through her body but she mentally chastised herself, knowing she had no claim over the man. She also reminded herself that she hardly even knew Daryl, which made her feel horribly promiscuous.

As she approached, Daryl noticed her in his peripheral vision and turned to look at her. Whatever conversation he had been having with Jaylee had been halted when she stopped in front of the pair. The first couple seconds of silence was as awkward as it could be, before Jaylee spoke up. "Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it. Have fun!" She smiled and pecked Daryl on the cheek before sauntering off in her chunky red heels and slimming mini dress.

For a moment, Beth almost wished that Jaylee had stayed, because now that her and Daryl were 'alone', she had no idea what to say. Daryl was staring at her with one of his eyebrows slightly raised, and seemed he was a little bit surprised that she had actually shown up. The longer she was under his gaze, she began to feel more excited than anything. There was a warmth between her thighs and she was sure her skin was tingling, and all because of him just looking at her. He would be the first to speak. "Come on." He gestured his head, urging her to follow him as he led her down a hallway and into one of the private rooms.

The space was not how she thought it would be. It wasn't some scary looking dungeon, like she had seen in pictures online. The room was slightly better lit than the lounge, allowing her to see that it looked similar to a bedroom. There was a bed covered with plain red sheets, that she desperately hoped were clean, and a couple of pillows. There was also a plush arm chair positioned towards the bed. A dark wooden cabinet sat in the corner and Beth was just a little bit scared, but also extremely curious to see what was inside.

Beth would probably never find out that Daryl had reserved this room specifically in case she had actually decided she wanted to do this. It was the mildest room in the whole building, and he thought it would be best not to intimidate her too much at first. He watched her take in her surroundings, giving her a chance to adjust before he started questioning her, not wanting her to feel like a mouse in a trap just yet.

"Breathe." He spoke when he noticed she had been holding air in her lungs for just a little too long. Beth let out the breath she wasn't even aware she had been keeping in, letting out a small embarrassed chuckle along with it.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous." Her voice came out smaller than she intended.

"It's alright, just relax." He had a surprisingly calming effect on her as she felt her muscles loosen after the words left his mouth. She might not have been able to shut off her brain just yet, but her body was already getting used to submission.

"You do your homework?" There was a slight amount of humor in his voice, which put Beth a little more at ease. His question did make her blush though, because she had indeed spent hours researching definitions, videos, online communities. The flashbacks to what she had seen made her clench her upper legs together in hopes of relieving some of the tension gathered in her most intimate spot. She nodded in response, pulling the list out of her purse and unfolding it before handing it over to him.

Daryl took it from her hands and quickly read over what was on it, seeing she wasn't interested in doing many of the same things as him. He began questioning her to see if she had educated herself, wanting to be sure she knew what she was getting in to. They moved their conversation to the bed where they both sat down and discussed things in further detail, including their clean bills of health. When they had officially established all of the boundaries, Beth began questioning the one thing she hadn't really been able to get a clear answer to online.

"So really, how does this all work?" It sounded silly once it was out in the open, considering what they had just spent the last half an hour talking about.

Daryl raised an eyebrow in response. "What do ya mean?" Clearly, she hadn't used the right words.

"I mean, I know what we will be doing, obviously that's no secret...but I mean, how does it work? Like...how does it get started When does it end? How often do we do this? Do you play with other people? Is it really as cheesy as it seems in pornography?" Once one question had left her mouth, she hadn't been able to stop the rest that had escaped along with it.

Daryl had a soft smile on his face and Beth really did like the sight of it. "Figured those'd be things you woulda asked sooner."

Beth shrugged. "They kinda seemed like silly questions."

He shook his head at her words. "You ain't gotta be afraid of askin' anythin', Beth. You need to be able to talk to me if you have any concerns." She nodded at him, finally understanding what he was trying to get across. She had read that there should be a certain level of trust between the people involved, and while she did not really know all that much about Daryl, she felt that she would be able to trust him. He didn't set off any alarms in her head, and he had given her no reason to think otherwise. In fact, he had been the one to urge her to be safe and aware. "In my experience, things are never like they are in the movies." Beth had to agree with that, so she could see how porn wouldn't be any different compared to any other movie. "This isn't really an exclusive...relationship, unless we agree on that. But like I showed you earlier, I don't have any diseases. I know you said you were on the pill, but we could still use condoms if you'd prefer. I don't play around a whole lot though. Just a couple of girls." Beth blinked, trying to keep her cool. That may be the one thing she ended up really having a problem with if they got closer, but for right now it worked. "I ain't gonna be available every night, and I don't expect you to be either. There is no real set of rules that says we have to play all the time, or even at all. It's up to us to decide." She nodded along again, understanding that they could really set their own rules. "As for the rest," Daryl reached up and brushed the blonde hair over her shoulder "it'd be easier just to show you."

"O-okay." Beth managed to stammer out, waiting for him to elaborate.

Daryl stood up and walked a few paces away before turning back around to face her. "Stand up." His tone was serious, showing her that he was to be obeyed only with his stone and the analyzing stare on his face. Beth hurriedly got off the bed and stood before him. "Take off your shirt." Beth blushed, knowing that this corset left no room for any undergarments. If she removed it, she would be naked from the hips up. She hesitated, making Daryl speak again. "Beth," she met his eyes again "be a good girl, and take off your shirt." She took a shaky breath as she reached behind her to awkwardly undo the corset. Once all the clasps were undone, she held the fabric against her body for a moment before letting it fall to the ground, exposing her bare chest to Daryl. Her nipples were painfully hard, partially from the cool air, but mostly due to her intense arousal. He didn't react, except for a quick swipe of his lips with his tongue. She had to clench her fists at her side to keep herself from covering up, knowing that surely wouldn't be the right thing to do. "Now the skirt." She didn't hesitate this time, as she had been expecting it, so she shimmied the small piece of clingy material down her legs, careful not to pull down her stockings along with it. Now she was in front of him in nothing but a pair of fishnet thigh highs and her brand new lacy black thong. "Breathe." He reminded her again.

"Turn around." When she did as she was told, with her back to him, Daryl admired the view of her round cheeks on either side of the small strip of underwear. "Take them off." It was easier this way, not being able to see his face, or him seeing hers, so she looped her fingers underneath the sides and pulled them down her body. She bent over when they reached her knees and yanked them off the rest of the way. She was stepping out of them when he told her to stay like that. He wanted to burn the image into his mind, bent over before him, ass perfectly on display, with her pussy peeking out from between small gap at the top of her thighs, already glistening with her juices. He had been hard before, but now he was sure his dick was made of stone. He palmed himself through his pants, teasing his own erection as she stood still, waiting for his next command.

His voice was now even rougher than before, and it made her feel like there was a spark of electricity that went down Beth's spine. "Get on the bed and lay down on your back." Her heart was beating faster now as she climbed up onto the mattress, feeling the sheets beneath her knees. She flipped over onto her back and put her legs out straight, with her feet pressed together. Daryl made his way over to the armchair and sat down. Now he had a perfect view of her on the bed. He slouched, putting his elbow on the armrest, and put a hand over his mouth, making his words come out slightly muffled. "Put your knees up." He knew he wasn't specific enough when she did in fact put her knees up, but kept her legs closed. He smirked, knowing that she was in fact pretty shy, but rightfully so. "Spread your legs for me, Beth." She did as she was told, and allowed her knees to fall to the side, giving him his first full glimpse at her swollen lips. It took some strong self restraint to keep himself from diving right in to lap up her wetness, because Daryl had different plans for right now. "I want you to touch yourself. Show me how you touch yourself, while you're thinking about all the things I could do to do."

Beth wondered how it could be possible to feel so humiliated while simultaneously being so turned on. She could feel her clit throbbing as she trailed her hand down her bare skin until she reached her damp folds, where she stopped her movements. She had never done this in front of someone else before, and she felt herself losing her nerve at the thought...but the overwhelming arousal running through her veins was much stronger than the doubt she had been feeling. Her hand continued it's movements, as she ran a finger from her opening back up to her clit, gathering lubrication as she went. She put pressure on the little bundle of nerves, making a moan escape from her. The sound was like music to Daryl's ears and he couldn't wait to hear it over and over, again and again. He watched her explore her body. Using one hand to tweak her nipples, something she seemed to like, while the other was buried between her thighs. She had two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out, and Daryl could tell the blonde was close by the way she had come out of her shell for the time being.

"Slower." She whined as she did as she was told. "I want you to touch your pussy only. Nothing else." Beth continued to finger herself, at a much more even pace this time, using her other hand to rub her clit while he watched on in fascination. When her orgasm started building for the second time that night, she didn't even realize that she moved one of her hands back up to her breasts, starting to knead the soft mound on her chest, pinching her nipple between her fingers so hard she left an imprint from her nails. It took Daryl clearing his throat for Beth to realize what she had done. "Stop." He had specifically warned her against wandering hands, but her body apparently had taken on a mind of it's own. She only wondered what would happen next, and she honestly had no idea what to expect. "Get up and come here."

Beth got up off the bed with her face flushed and her body throbbing with need from being denied release. She slowly walked towards Daryl and stopped right in front of him. "You didn't listen, did ya?" Beth bit her lip and shook her head. "Ain't you supposed to be a good little girl for me?" With her teeth still on her lip, she nodded at this question. "Do you know what happens when good girls act bad?" Beth nodded at this. "What happens, Beth?"

"They get punished." Daryl smirked and nodded, indicating to her that she had been correct. Many girls might have felt scared in this situation, but Beth was anxious, desperately needing to know what her punishment would be.

"That's right, they do." He rubbed a finger through his facial hair, as if he was pondering what he would be doing to her. "Since this is all so new, I think I'll go easy on you." There might have been a faint feeling of disappointment in Beth's bones as he said this. "You don't get to cum until I say so. And since you didn't listen, I want you to make me cum first. Get down on your knees." He spread his legs, allowing her to sit between them. The sight of her kneeling before him made Daryl's cock twitch. He unzipped his pants, finally freeing his member from the confines of his pants. "Put your hands behind your back." Again, there was that feeling of disappointment, because Beth wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his perfect dick. He fisted his hand up and down a few times, allowing a small amount of pre-cum to gather at the tip before grabbing her by the hair and bringing her face forward. "Lick it off." Her tongue came out of her mouth, and licked up the bitter fluid, with amazing greed. It was right then that Daryl knew she was made for submission, and he could tell that she craved it. "Good girl...now I want you to suck it." He pulled her head in again and this time she opened her mouth, as he allowed her to envelop the velvety flesh. Curse words threaten to come out of his mouth, but he held them in, not wanting to give up the control, as he reveled in the feeling of her hot moist mouth slurping at his cock.

He used his hands to control her motions, sometimes increasing speed, and occasionally increasing the depth until her eyes would water, but she took as much as he would give. He almost lost it when she moved her eyes up to look at him through hooded lids. She looked beautiful, in a slightly twisted way, with his cock shoved in her mouth and her nostrils flaring as her lungs craved air. The image pushed him even closer towards release. "Use your teeth." He moaned when she did, allowing them to scrape up and down his dick with each forced bob of her head. When she increased the suction, Daryl knew he was about to blow. He ripped her head away with an audible pop, saliva dripping from her mouth, and gently pushed her back. She put her hands out behind her to catch herself, watching as he jerked himself off to her naked body. With a low moan, he came hard, all over her upper body, with white hot jets of semen hitting her breasts.

He closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back as he regulated his breathing, but Beth didn't dare move from her position until he told her it was okay. "Get back on the bed, same position." She scrambled to her feet, climbing back on. Laying on her back with her knees up and apart, she impatiently waited for whatever was to come -- hopefully herself.

She felt the bed dip, and then Daryl's breath was on her calf. He crawled, moving up her body until she felt the warm air on her most private area, one that Daryl was about to get formally acquainted with. He breathed in her scent, strong and plenty due to the earlier activities, and then he licked. Beth gasped loudly when the wet muscle made contact with her core, travelling up and down the crevice before plunging inside of her. As he literally fucked her with his tongue, Beth had the urge to fist his hair between her fingers, but again she didn't think it would be a wise choice, so she instead she settled for fisting her hands in the sheets while she writhed underneath him. He brought a hand up and placed it against her stomach, holding her in place while he continued his assault on her with his mouth. He moved his tongue up to her clit and swiped at it before pulling it into his mouth and softly biting down on it. It was just enough to make stars erupt behind Beth's eyelids. She wasn't even sure what words came out of her mouth, but she knew it was a yell. It was so intense that she was honestly surprised that she didn't black out for a moment.

As she came down from her high, she was aware that Daryl was now sitting beside her. It made her wonder if maybe she did indeed lose consciousness for a second, because she definitely did not remember him moving. A blanket had been placed over her and she had no memory of that either. He helped her sit up and she was suddenly very aware of how weak she felt, physically and mentally. "You okay?" She was able to manage a nod and he handed her a bottle of water. "Drink something, it'll help." She grabbed it from him and put it up to her lips, and when the refreshing liquid hit the inside of her mouth, she realized just how thirsty she was. It was an odd feeling, something she had never experienced before. That definitely was one special orgasm.

He sat there with her for a half an hour, offering her comfort she hadn't even known she needed. The entire experience only confirmed Beth's original thoughts. This was definitely something she needed in her life.

When it was time to leave, Beth wasn't sure exactly what to say. 'Thank you' seemed a bit out of place, and what she really wanted to say was 'When can we do it again?' seemed a little desperate. Instead, she settled on a classic. "I had a good time tonight."

There was that smile again. "Good, I'm glad." She wasn't sure what to say next but Daryl spoke up again before she had to decide. "So...you're thinking this is somethin' that you really like?" He had hoped that this would be something she wanted to do again. In only one 'session', he had found himself more attracted to her than he had ever been before.

She nodded, with what she hoped was her best poker face plastered across her features. "I really think so."

She left the club that night with Daryl's number programmed into her cell phone.

**Let me know what your thoughts were because I am feeling a little insecure about this chapter. I hope to hear from all of my FF.net readers because I ALWAYS enjoy hearing your thoughts!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**"You are no one's slave, dog, slut, or sub until you give them that right. Only you can give it. No one can take or assume it without your permission." -Jack Rinella**

_Sometimes, even Beth wasn't sure if she liked being 'punished' or not. She was lucky to have a patient partner, one who would wait as she tested the waters, getting her feet wet, seeing just how far she wanted to take things. Daryl wasn't one to just sit back and take it though, her blatant disobedience, and by now she knew she was going 'pay' for her behavior._

_That was how little Beth Greene ended up across Daryl Dixon's knees, bare bottom up in the air, the sensitive skin of her hips rubbing against his coarse jeans as she wriggled around. He had her arms pinned behind her back, wrists crossed with his large hand holding them tight. His other hand was free, gently trailing his fingers up and down the curve of her exposed flesh. "Gotta do this, Beth. Maybe this time you'll learn your lesson." She bit her lip in anticipation, knowing what was to come. She felt the whoosh of air cool her skin just before his palm was brought down. The smack echoed and the prickling pain shot up Beth's whole spine before her body broke out into chills. As if the entire situation wasn't even to turn Daryl on, he felt his cock twitch in his pants when she let out the high pitched yelp. She must have felt it underneath her belly because again she wiggled on top of him, this time pushing against his legs just a little bit, her body providing him with some pressure he so desperately needed. He raised his hand again but before striking, he cleared his throat with a slight lift of his brow, waiting. "One."_

_Another slap. "Two."_

_The next hit would be harder. "Three."_

_Never loosening the grip on her wrists, he continued to punish her, making her count out every spank, until they reached number ten. By that time, Beth's ass was bright red, blanching when Daryl gave it a squeeze. He knew she enjoyed this just as much as he did. Eventually she would need to really learn that she shouldn't upset him, with the sole purpose of being punished. He knew he could push her in ways she wouldn't like, but for now, it was okay...to a certain extent. "What do you say now, Beth?"_

_She loved the way he said her name when they played. It made all of her muscles clench when she heard the firm tone, his confidence accented by the years of smoking that had taken a minor rough toll on his voice. He could turn her into putty in his hands just by uttering that one word._

_"Thank you, sir." He hadn't really gotten all that used to her calling him sir. It didn't seem to entirely fit the dynamic they had going for them, but for now it would work._

_"You're welcome." The words were quieter now, but still not lacking any authority. He continued to stare at the raised areas of pink flesh, his hand prints etched on her silky pale skin. The temporarily marred appearance of those small round cheeks was a sight Daryl felt he could look at forever, not once getting bored, if it weren't for the raging erection currently confined in denim._

_Daryl knew she must be a little bit frustrated as well. His gaze moved down to the apex of her thighs were he could catch a glimpse of the smooth glistening pussy peeking out from between her legs. The image made him want to lose control, but he quickly pulled himself back from that point, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have a little bit of fun. He let go of her wrists, and he figured she must have been learning quickly now as she didn't move, waiting for his next command. "On the floor, on your hands and knees." He gave her body a gentle nudge, and she pushed herself up off of his lap, giving him a nice view of the rosy nipples, resisting the urge to reach out and pinch them, tugging on them until they found their way to his mouth, where he would clamp down with his teeth while she trembled with pain and pleasure._

_He waited, trying to be patient as his leg bounced, watching her get situated before him. Her palms were flat on the ground, and her legs were spread apart allowing him to see even more of her now dripping folds. It was obvious she was holding her breath, her body tense as she tried to predict his next move. She heard the chair he had been sitting on squeak as he leaned forward, running three fingers up her slit, spreading her juices all over her bald pussy and the insides of her thighs. There was another moan when he let one finger slip inside of her, while his other hand groped her ass. She tried to push back against him, wanting to sleeve the entire digit inside of her, but his other hand pushed right back against her. "Such a needy little whore." She bit her lip, another moan. Through some trial and error, he had found that the sweet not so innocent girl liked being called degrading names._

_Returning his focus back on the situation before him, he kept his finger inside of her, giving only a couple of pumps before pulling it out when he was sure there was enough of her wetness coating him. With the hand currently on her behind, he moved it until it was in the perfect position to spread her cheeks, giving him access to that puckered hole._

_He prodded at the entrance with his moistened finger and felt her tense. Halting his movements, he spoke softly. "Just relax, breathe." He felt her let out a long shaky breath, the tension erasing itself from her body, and he knew it was his chance to act. He pushed inside, only getting in just beyond his fingernail when she tightened up again. "Keep breathin'."_

_He waited again, until she had controlled her breathing, now a steady exchange of carbon dioxide and oxygen, and then he pushed in further. Working his way passed the tight ring of muscle until he was up to his knuckle. She was squirming and he stayed still, allowing her time to adjust to the foreign feeling. When he felt her relax yet again, he began to wiggle his finger around, slowly and gently at first until it progressed to the point that Beth was basically begging for more._

_He changed up the angle as he left go, using the free hand to unzip his pants. Spitting into his hand, he grabbed his dick, squeezing up and down, already feeling the pre-cum leaking out. He continued his work on her ass, while jerking himself off over her._

_Soon he was almost thrusting into his own hand as he got closer and closer to release. It was a combination of her almost purring beneath him, her body shaking, the tightness of her hole around his finger, and the vision of witnessing all of it with his own eyes that would send him over the edge. Collapsing forward, he pulled his hand from her body and allowed the hot jets pouring out of his cock to fall onto her, dripping down between her cheeks all the way to that perfect little pussy._

_Beth felt the warm sticky thick liquid sliding down her skin and she felt herself arching back, biting her lip again where she was sure there would be marks from her teeth still present the next day, and resisted the urge to ask for more. She knew her punishment was over when the spanking was done, and Daryl would not leaving her wanting more._

_Panting from his own orgasm, Daryl tucked his rapidly softening member back into his pants. He switched hands, using the now 'dirty' ones to spread her pussy lips as he quickly plunged two fingers into her glistening heat. Beth shut her eyes as he added another finger, stretching her in the best of ways. Her fingers curled, digging into the ground beneath her until she was positive there would be claws marks left behind._

_His hand was pumping into her so hard that she was jolted forward with every thrust, and at one point, she might have felt a fingernail scratch at her cervix. He curled his fingers in the best of ways while leaning over her to whisper in her ear. His beard scratched at the skin on her back when he spoke. "Come on little slut, cum for me." He had given her the permission she so desperately needed and she definitely utilized it. She collapsed, her face hitting the ground, stars bursting behind her eyelids, quivering just before all of her muscles tightened so painfully she knew she would be sore the next day. She hardly even felt Daryl pull his fingers from her for the last time, nor did she really pay any attention as he used a cloth to clean her up, wiping up both of their messes from her body. Her mind was just starting to return to normal when he laid down next to her and cradled her to his chest while she fell into a peaceful slumber._

 

When Beth woke up, in her own bed, in her own apartment, she was confused to say the least. She smelled clean, not at all like sweat or other bodily fluids, there were no sore muscles, no bittersweet ache to her nether regions. As her tired mind slowly came to, she finally realized that it was obviously just a dream. It had been weeks since she had seen Daryl. The first time they played together had been the only so far. She hadn't even attempted to contact him, due to her busy schedule with her midterms, and he hadn't tried to contact her, for which she didn't know why.

It made her heart sink a little at the thought. She had wanted to contact him but with studying for tests, and pulling twelve hour clinical shifts, she was too exhausted to even eat when she got home every night, let alone participate in sexual games with a man she hardly knew. She didn't really need to wonder all that much, about why Daryl hadn't called or texted her. Surely, he had plenty of women wanting him, he didn't need silly little inexperienced Beth Greene. Those thoughts, mixed with the bits of her dream she could remember, made her feel nauseous. She was so in over her head, she had no clue what to do. The dream had come as quite the shock. Anal was not something Beth had ever dabbled in, no man claiming her their before, so she felt slightly awkward that she had dreamed about Daryl's fingers prodding her back there. She didn't know if it was something she would even really like, although dream Beth didn't seem to mind. She really didn't even know if any of those things were things Daryl was interested in. It just made her thoughts drift back to thinking about how she really didn't know anything about Daryl at all, except for a few minor details. Suddenly, she felt dirty, wanting nothing more than to take a shower, and so she did.

She let the water run down her body as she laid her head against the cool tiled wall. The shower wasn't doing much to help out the filthy feelings she had about herself. She knew she enjoyed what she had done with Daryl, and she knew she wanted to do more, but she was seriously questioning whether or not she actually could continue. While she had wanted to step outside her comfort zone, and she did, she didn't like not knowing anything about the man she was basically giving herself over to.

Jumping out of the shower, Beth decided on her plan. She wrapped a towel around his still dripping body, rushing back to her bedside to grab her phone off the charger. Before she lost her nerve, she sent out a quick text, her brows furrowing after it sent, and then she typed out another. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't take it back now. Setting the phone down, she waited while she finished toweling herself off.

　

 

Beth would have been surprised to learn that Daryl, in fact, had not engaged with any other women since he had been with her. There was one night where he had went to Club X, only for Jaylee to try and convince him to have some fun. When she caught on that he wasn't really feeling it, she questioned. "You okay, Daryl? Not like you to just come here and chat."

He shrugged, mumbling an 'I don't know' before getting up and leaving. He really didn't know why he had went there in the first place, because for the last couple of weeks, any spare thought he had, was spent on Beth Greene. He didn't even really know what it was about her, but there was something that got under his skin, and he actually found himself missing her. He rolled his eyes at himself, knowing Merle would call him a little bitch if he could hear his thoughts, pouting over some dumb girl he had barely spent any time with at all. She hadn't attempted to contact him, and that made him feel like shit. He thought it went alright, a little rough, but it was her first time dealing with any of that. Maybe he had pushed it a little too far outside of her comfort zone, but she had seemed okay when she left the club that night. He figured he'd never find out why she didn't want to see him again, and he would just have to be okay with that.

So it would be Daryl that was surprised when on that Saturday morning, he heard his phone chime from the living room in his apartment. He sighed, walking towards it, praying like hell they didn't want him to come in for a shift. He was supposed to have a couple days off, and he wanted to spend them hunting.

He opened his old school flip phone and nearly choked on his own saliva. Speak, or in this case think, of the devil and he shall appear, this time in the form of a text from Beth. He quickly opened it, fingers fumbling with the damn keys that were way too small for his thick fingers.

_Hey, can we meet up tonight?_

He raised his eyebrows as he really wasn't expecting that. It was like she read his mind though, because another ding from the phone alerted him she had sent another message.

_I mean, not like that...to talk. I just really need to talk to you._

Reading the text inside his head, he was immediately a little bit concerned, and very confused.

It took him a few minutes to reply, again cursing the stupid phone. Why hadn't he got a smart phone? Not that it would be any easier to press the buttons but at least there would have been a full keypad. As soon as it was done, he sent the message back.

_Yeah course. You ok?_

He scoffed as her reply was almost immediate, leave it to a young college girl to text faster than they could talk.

_Yeah, I...I don't know...I just need to talk to you. I'm okay though. Promise._

He wasn't sure if she was being completely honest or not, but he'd take it for now, knowing he would hopefully find out what was going on when they met up later that night. He was just about to start typing out another text, asking her where she wanted to meet when he received another one from her.

_Can you come to my place? Around 6? I can cook._

Things couldn't have been so bad if she was inviting him into her home, and offering to cook for him. A few minutes later, he had texted back to let her know that worked, and she had replied with her address. Now came the hard part though, waiting for the time to pass until he could get to see that beautiful face again. He sat down on the couch, throwing his head back and rubbing a hand down his face, and wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

 

**So this chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, but I figured I had made you guys wait long enough for a new chapter. No need to wait another 5 months. Heh.**

**You can thank bethgreenewarriorprincess for this one, she feeds my muse. Love ya babe.**

 


End file.
